


There, Here, and Everywhere

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [27]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempted, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Chrollo asks for something different. Feitan doesn't seem to be up to it.





	There, Here, and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> so i dont have much money for food this weekend at youma and mitch offered to buy me sushi in exchange for a fic. this is that fic. i ate the food, and it was good. i love you mitch. i love you so much.

Cold air, a warm, dusty bed, and the familiar weight of Feitan above him: Chrollo spread his thighs wide enough to burn, rolling back to meet every measured thrust as it was given to him. Fisting the sheets did little to ground him; running his hands down Feitan’s burning skin did even less. What a mess they were about to make, Chrollo thought manically, watching his cock twitch between his thighs. It didn’t matter much, not here. Not in a place like this. No one had visited this hotel in decades, cleaned the sheets in longer. Chrollo tore at the faded, dusty bedding with the urgency of the tortured, gasping as Feitan devastated him. 

“Stop thinking,” Feitan ordered, his voice cutting through the hazy shroud smothering Chrollo’s thoughts. The hot, wet, mind-numbing pressure gave way to utter pleasure, and when Feitan leaned down to sink his teeth into Chrollo’s shoulder, Chrollo could only throw back his head and cry out brokenly. Too good. It felt too good, and he had no idea how he was meant to hold back on his sounds when it felt this good. Chrollo dug his nails into Feitan’s strong shoulders, keening as the pleasure came in waves, in sharp, endless waves nearing an unbearable peak. 

“Please,” Chrollo begged, arching his spine when Feitan moved his hips like a piston, driving into him with every ounce of strength he possessed. “Please, God, Fei. Please.”

“You beg so much,” Feitan grunted, nearly hissing the words between his clenched teeth. Chrollo looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, taking in the sweat glistening on Feitan’s skin, the way his eyes narrowed as he looked straight through Chrollo as if he could see just how wrecked he was. His hands curled into tighter fists on either side of Chrollo’s head. “Filthy.”

The words went straight to Chrollo’s already aching cock. He bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood, his voice breaking when Feitan dipped down to bite his lip himself. “Fei,” Chrollo sobbed, clenching around Feitan’s pounding cock. “God, please. More.”

“More?” Feitan snorted. His breath was growing heavy, but he didn’t seem close to winded yet. “Any more and we break the bed.”

Chrollo shook his head violently. Tears pricked his eyes. The pace was fine. More than fine. “I want more of you,” he said, gasping on the air that couldn’t come fast enough to sate. “More of your voice.”

The pace stuttered. Feitan cleared his throat, his dark eyes boring into Chrollo’s. “What?” he asked slowly, brow furrowed, jaw tight. 

“Come on, Fei,” he choked, twisting his hips desperately. God, he was so close. So close to the edge, and he knew exactly how he wanted to be pushed over. “Dirty talk me. Please. God, please. I want it.” 

Feitan said nothing for a moment, his gaze intense as he pinned Chrollo in place with his body and look. For a minute or two, Chrollo was sure Feitan would tell him no. But then Feitan closed his eyes, sighed loudly, and shook his head. The thrill of excitement that ran through Chrollo was nearly enough to send him over. 

Beginning with a low growl, Feitan bit Chrollo again for good measure. “You are filthy,” he said like an accusation, lips burning against Chrollo’s ear. “Filthy, Chrollo.”

Chrollo’s worries disappeared just like that. It was good. It was better than good. He turned his head, meeting Feitan’s gaze with a look of pure need. “What else?” he breathed, desperate for more. 

Feitan swallowed. Had he not expected to need to keep going? He chewed the inside of his cheek and turned the pace faster. “Your… ass,” he said next, buying himself time as Chrollo arched and writhed. 

“God, please,” Chrollo cried, mind racing with anticipation. 

“It’s… It’s…” Feitan closed his eyes, sweat rolling down his cheek as he drove into Chrollo like a beast in rut. “Your… It’s just…”

Chrollo tore the sheets to pieces in his hands. “What?” he begged desperately, “What is it?” Good? Amazing? The best thing Fei had ever felt in this life? Chrollo sucked in a breath, waiting to know. He had to know. 

“It’s just…  _ there _ .”

A moment passed measured in heartbeats. Chrollo held his breath, looking at Feitan expectantly. Another heartbeat, another evasive moment of Feitan avoiding his eye. Chrollo felt a laugh bubble up in his throat. 

“Is that it?” he asked, doing his best to preserve Feitan’s fragile pride. 

A growl built in Feitan’s throat. His eyes locked with Chrollo’s. “What do you want me to say?” he demanded, hissing like a drenched cat. “I don’t know words, Chrollo!”

“But… But it’s just  _ there?” _ Chrollo laughed, tears building in his eyes for an entirely different reason now. “My ass is just  _ there? _ That’s all you have to say about it?”

Feitan deadpanned. He stopped moving entirely, pulling out for good measure as Chrollo laughed himself silly. “You’re awful,” he said flatly, glaring at Chrollo. “Fuck yourself.”

Wiping tears from his eyes, Chrollo reached for Feitan with grabby hands. “Oh, don’t be like that,” he pouted, still snickering in between every word. “I promise it was working for me!”

Slapping aside his hand, Feitan made as if to get off the forgotten bed. “Work for yourself!”

Well, if he was going to be like that…

Chrollo wouldn’t pretend to be as strong as Feitan, or as fast or as devious, but he had surprise on his side and the added advantage of lust. He snagged Feitan’s hand from the air and yanked hard, knocking Feitan flat. Rolling on top of him, Chrollo quickly sat back down on Fei’s hard cock, punching the breath out of them both in one fell swoop. 

“What are you doing?” Feitan groaned, hands fixing to Chrollo’s hips on instinct. 

Chrollo grinned, leaning down to whisper against Feitan’s ear. “Showing you how it’s done,” he said huskily, rocking his hips like a tease. “Now, about  _ your  _ ass…”

**Author's Note:**

> if youd like to feed me too this weekend, hmu on twitter (@tdcloud_writes) or on tumblr (terminallydepraved). until next time~


End file.
